


Blades and Drunken Confessions

by Khoshekh42



Series: Destiel Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Her name is Mels, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in Destiel series. Dean and Sam have just finished a case, and they're taking a break to let Sam's leg heal. Sam discovers that Chuck has a blog and decides to join the Chat Room. Then Castiel gets stabbed, and they don't know if he'll survive. Read Jinns and Soulful Staring, then Confessions and Awkward Questions before this. Rated T for language. Read and Review. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was slower getting back up to the room (Dean had tasked him with putting up all of the things that they'd used on the case that they'd used on the case that they'd just finished. They were going to rest for a couple days because Sam had injured his leg when the spirit attacked him). When Sam got up to the room, Dean had already stretched out across the bed, and turned on the TV to Dr. Sexy M.D. Sam just rolled his eyes, and plopped down on the other bed, wincing at a sharp pain in his leg.

"You okay Sam?" Dean tore his eyes from the television to glance over at Sam. Sam nodded as he took his laptop out of his bag. He opened it to find an email from Chuck.

I saw that your leg was injured. I didn't see how bad it was, you okay? -Chuck

Yeah, I'm fine I guess. I don't have much to do, because Dean decided that we had to take a break from cases since my leg got hurt. It really isn't too bad, just a flesh wound. -Sam

I get the Monty Python reference. I don't have much to do around the house, especially with my bad case of writers block. I usually end up chatting with the people on my blog on the whole 'Chat Room' thing. It's really a very interesting place over there; you should check it out if you have nothing else to do. -Chuck

Sure. What just search Supernatural blog? -Sam

Yep. That'll probably work -Chuck

So Sam, who obviously had nothing better to do, pulled up his usual 'Search the Web' search engine typing in Supernatural blog. He found the blog that Chuck appeared to be talking about, clicking on the link. He quickly found the 'Chat Room' that Chuck had been talking about. He read some of the recent posts.

Itriedtobenormal: Well, I'm not really so sure about that.

Impalababy: Seriously Itriedtobenormal? You've taken both sides on this argument.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: But that just means that she's not sure about her position in the matter. Is that right? I mean me personally; I think it's rather obvious.

Writergirl: Thank you. I mean, it's not like their 'profound bond' isn't anything right?

Itriedtobenormal: I just that that 'profound bond' doesn't have to be some sort of indicator of Destiel, I mean, I would say that Sam and Dean share a profound bond, but it's not like Wincest is canon or anything. I mean, ew!

Carryonmywawardson: Well that's what I mean! They don't feel sexually attracted to each other because they're brothers, but they totally do share a profound bond. So if they weren't brothers, I think that they would be together. SO, to my point, Dean and Cas share a profound bond, they are totally in love with each other. I think I just wrapped up this argument.

Itriedtobenormal: That's not what I meant. Profound bond means more like 'We share something' then, 'We should totally be dating'. I would say that my friend Sarah and I share a profound bond because we've been friends for more than ten years.

Gabrielfan36: THANK YOU ITRIEDTOBENORMAL! There is absolutely NO WAY that Destiel has any chance of becoming canon. I mean, Dean is the straightest guy I've met/read about in YEARS.

Sam stared at the screen, somewhat amused. He sent a quick email off to Chuck.

Chuck, So I read some of the most recent posts (interesting arguments they have), and I was wondering if you'd be cool with me getting an account, and occasionally telling them tiny things about the case we're on, and then they would actually show up in one of the books. They would totally freak. You cool with that? -Sam

Oh. My. God. That would be so evil. -Chuck

So, no then? -Sam

I love it! Do it! Do it now! What's your ID going to be? -Chuck

Okay... Should I be scared that you think it's cool to freak out your fans? Anyway, I'll do something with 'Sam' in it. I doubt that I could just do 'Sam' though, that's probably been taken. I'll just say 'Hey Chuck' when I first start typing. -Sam

I'll get on now. -Chuck

Sam shook his head, and clicked on the 'Sign Up' button at the top of the screen. When he got his ID (SamW42 (Hey, what could he say? He was a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy fan)) he went back to the Chat Room to find some new posts.

Destielfan1: NO! I refuse to let you say that Destiel has NO CHANCE of becoming canon. They are definitely in love with each other, and there's no use denying it anymore.

ChuckS: Guys don't tear each other apart please.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Oh, hey Chuck!

Gabrielfan36: Okay, Chuck, what do you think about the matter of Destiel?

Writergirl: He ships it. He told me at the convention. He said that there was a 'very strong chance'. Right Chuck?

ChuckS: I'm not going to take any sides here. I decided that a long time ago.

SamW42: Hi Chuck.

ChuckS: Oh there you are. I thought that you got lost.

Itriedtobenormal: Who are you?

SamW42: Sam.

Itriedtobenormal: *Scoffs* Yeah right. We have hundreds of Sam imposters that come here, like, every day.

SamW42: I love how you base your (false) assumption that I'm not Sam on the fact that all of the other people who claim to be Sam on this site aren't, not on the fact that you are under the (also false) assumption that the Supernatural series is fiction.

ChuckS: You know, I don't think that they're going to believe you. Not quite yet at least. But in the meantime, how's your leg?

SamW42: Oh, it's better. I'm keeping it elevated, and I've got it stitched up. The damn ghost got me with an axe.

ChuckS: Yeah I saw. Looked painful. It's times like these that I'm glad that I'm just a prophet and not an actual hunter.

SamW42: You'd be a horrible hunter. You wouldn't be able to have any back up because if there was any danger then Raphael would come and smite them. If there was anyone in the room (like if it was a Shifter in the middle of a crowded room and you were trying to get rid of it, the entire room would be smited). You would be an absolutely HORRIBLE hunter.

Guyscanbefangirlstoo: Guys are you noticing that Chuck's actually talking to SamW42? I mean, usually he just ignores them unless he's kicking them off (like that one guy, TherealSamWinchester, that was totally being a huge jerk to everyone?). Anyone else notice that?

Writergirl: You know, they're probably just friends or something.

Itriedtobenormal: They're probably just doing something, and planning to mess with us.

Sam was just getting ready to type something else in when Sam heard Dean's phone clap shut suddenly. Then there was a faint fluttering of wings from behind Sam that he probably wouldn't have heard were it not for him training his ears to listen for that noise. He turned around to see that Cas's face looked sad, and he was holding a bloody angel blade.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Sam was worried for his friend. Cas seemed more and more likely to show up seeming sad and depressed. Cas sighed, wiping the Angel blade on his pants then sliding it back up his sleeve. "Another assassination attempt." Dean spit out the pie that he'd gotten from the store, "Assassination attempt?! What the hell, Cas? People are trying to kill you? Why didn't you tell us before?" Dean paused for a moment before saying, softer, "Are you okay?" Cas looked at him thoughtfully before answering. "I'm fine. Some people support Raphael, and they think that we should pull Michael and Lucifer out of the cage to restart the Apocalypse because it was foretold; they think that there's no such thing as free will." He smiled softly, "And I didn't tell you because of your reaction exactly. I didn't want you to worry about me." Sam smirked softly and turned back to the computer screen.

SamW42: So, Chuck, if you've seen what I just witnessed, do you know the answer to the one question that he didn't answer, you know how long?

ChuckS: Oh, so he just got there? Then Dean started freaking?

SamW42: That's pretty accurate. So do you know how long?

Jimmoriarty: How long what?

ChuckS: Nothing you'd get yet. Uh, I think it's been a while. I can't be sure because I never get any visions of him, especially where he was, but from what I can tell it's ever since IT started.

SamW42: Is he going to be okay?

Itriedtobenormal: IS WHO GOING TO BE OKAY? DOES THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH DESTIEL? XD

SamW42: Do you think that everything has something to do with Destiel?

Rose: Yes. But really, she's got a point there, who is it? Are they hurt?

SamW42: Spoilers. (Don't judge me, there was a Doctor Who marathon on and, you know, River)

Rose: You just made my day. I've been trying to find as many Whovians on this site as physically (then trying to recruit all of the others). I love River, she's probably one of my favorite characters, but Rose is definitely my favorite.

SamW42: I do love Rose. It's kinda funny 'cause the first time that I saw Doomsday, I had to go out on a hunt around, I think, a few minutes after the end, so I'm just sitting on the hotel bed, pretty much bawling when Dean comes in telling me that he's got a case. He stood there for a few seconds staring at me. I think his exact words were, "...Sam? What's going on?" and I can just barely choke out, "Rose... Rose is gone. I can't do this anymore Dean." I'm not really sure what he thought had happened to me. He's watched a couple episodes but he's not a hardcore Whovian like me.

Rose:... I think that I've fallen in love.

SamW42: Sorry. Anywho, Chuck? Still there? I think that I remember asking you if he was going to be okay.

ChuckS: I'm still here. I really haven't seen much after when he showed, but I think he'll be fine. He usually is.

Sam seemed happy with this answer, finally closing his laptop and looking up at Dean and Cas. Dean had turned the television back on, and found the Dr. Sexy M.D. episode again. Cas had sat down in a chair. Apparently Cas had decided that staying away from heaven was probably a good idea right now, as he just murdered one of the Angels that was higher up in the situation, on Raphael's side of course. Cas seemed confused by what was going on in the show, so Dean started to explain what it was about. Sam decided that then was a good time to leave.

He came back from a small restaurant around an hour later (when he figured that the episode was probably over by then. Thankfully, he was right) to find Cas seemingly explaining something to Dean.

"What's going on?" Cas looked over at Sam. "I just got a call from one of the other Angels in the Garrison. Apparently he has something on one of the Angel weapons that Balthazar stole. I can't be too careful after what last time, so if I'm not back in one hour, call this number. 227-263-3326. It's my second in command, Mels. Last time it was a trap, and I can't be too sure about anyone. You two and Mels are the only people that I trust anymore. So if I'm not back, call her, tell her where you are, and give her this paper" He handed Dean a folded piece of paper, and continued instructing them on what to do, "Do not open the paper. It's safer if less people know where I am. Can you do that?" Dean nodded, and Cas flew away before Sam could really even get a hold on the situation. It was 6:29

*:*:*:*:*

For the next forty-five minutes, the Winchester brothers watched an episode of some cop show, complaining about how the show was getting police procedure completely off. Dean would glance up at the clock around every five minutes, to see if it had been an hour yet. Sam seemed amused by Dean's worrying, but by the time that the episode of the show was over, Sam was getting somewhat concerned as well. The next thing that came on was some stupid sitcom (ever since Gabriel had trapped them in TV land, Dean had been avoiding sitcoms), so they just turned the TV off. Dean had missed the last ten minutes of the show anyway, since he was so worried. The clock seemed to be moving at double time, getting to 7:23... 7:24... 7:25... 7:26... 7:27... It really did feel like a countdown to them, a countdown until the possibility of a dead Angel... 7:28... The second hand was moving around the clock reaching the 6, then 7, and 8, 9, and 10 way before it should've. Dean already had the number (227-263-3326) punched into his phone, so when the second hand hit the 12 he violently hit the little green phone button to call her. The phone on the other end picked up nearly immediately,

"Hello? This is Melody." Dean had put her on speakerphone so that they could both hear the conversation.

"I'm Dean Winchester. Cas gave me this number." He immediately told her where to find them, ending the call with a final, "Come." Dean had barely ended the call before they heard the familiar fluttering of angel wings. Mels was a tall woman (still not nearly as tall as Sam, though), with red hair pulled up in a tight bun. Sam would've been reminded strongly of Minerva McGonagall were it not for the seriousness of the situation.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong?" And Dean quickly explained the situation, handing her the folded sheet of paper, slightly crumpled from Dean twiddling it for an hour. Mels nodded, unfolding the sheet and vanishing on the spot. Dean sat nervously back down on the bed staring at the spot that Mels had vanished from.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Dean glanced up at Sam (who was looking down at his hands so he didn't notice), then sighed heavily.

"Sam, I need you to get me drunk." This definitely caught Sam's attention; he looked up suspiciously at Dean. "Why?" Dean didn't speak for a minute, "There's something... that I should tell you. But there's no way I'd do it unless I was drunk." Sam peered at him, "You know I won't judge. I doubt there's much that you could tell me that I would actually be something bad, unless it involved you dying, or you murdering innocent people." Dean smirked.

"Go on. It's fine. I won't tell anyone." Sam stared earnestly at Dean, hoping to coax him gently into telling him what was wrong. Finally though, Dean opened his mouth, now finally about to spill his biggest secret to his little brother. And that's when Mels appeared in the middle of the room, carrying an unconscious Cas, covered in his own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crap!" Dean leapt up from his spot on the bed worriedly, rushing over to where Melody stood. She quickly rushed over to the bed, laying him down softly. He was bleeding badly out of his stomach, and not conscious. Sam was quickly able to fold the trenchcoat outward, along with the jacket, and his blood soaked shirt. It wasn't too deep, or else the Angel blade would've killed him, but Sam wasn't sure if he would make it. He was still alive for now, and that was what was important.

A half an hour later, Cas was finally in a somewhat stable condition. Between Sam's experience with injuries, and Mel's knowledge of Angel wounds, they seemed to do a pretty good job of getting him in a stable condition. Dean seemed to be too nervous to do anything. They were now sitting around the room doing nothing. At one point they'd turned on the television, but that had just seemed awkward and weird with Cas lying unconscious and bleeding on the bed. Finally Mels turned to Sam and Dean, "You know, you are still human. You still have to eat." Dean stared at her for a while, before just shaking his head. He wasn't hungry, and he knew that Sam wasn't hungry either. Mels understood. Sam opened his laptop again, messaging Chuck through his blog.

SamW42: Do you know if...?

ChuckS: I don't know. I haven't had any visions about it past M coming back. Update me if something happens. You should talk to Dean about...

Aspiringhunter: Guys... You're scaring me...

Destielfan1: Yeah. What's going on... ... ... ... .. *Whispering quietly* Is it... *Even quieter, and glancing around to see if anyone's listening* Destiel?

SamW42: No. Don't bother asking about it anymore, not saying anything else about it. Chuck, I'll tell you anything that happens. I guess I probably should talk to Dean.

Sam closed the laptop again, looking up at Dean. He motioned his head so that Dean would follow him out into the hall. Dean finally followed him, after glancing worriedly at Cas. "What do you want, Sam?"

"What were you going to tell me before Mels came... back" Dean flushed deeply. Sam fought back a smirk, "Do you still need to get drunk?" Dean's face got darker. He finally nodded slightly, and just walked back into the room.

Sam walked to the store. He didn't really feel like driving, but he didn't know why. He had too many thoughts trying to fight to the front of his mind. One of the first was (obviously) Cas. He really wasn't sure whether Cas would even make it through the night. He liked Cas. Cas was a good friend of his, he was a nice enough person. He remembered that time in the bar, when Dean had ran into the Jinn. Cas had told Sam that he loved Dean. Sam had suspected that Cas was in love with his brother ever since... well he didn't really know when. But between all of those staring contests ('eye sex' as Becky had called it. He was still trying to get that phrase out of his head) and between all of those, Sam had to wonder about it. He also had to think about what Dean wanted (sort of) to tell him, and why he had to get drunk to tell him that. He had to assume that it probably had something to do with feelings. Dean never talked about feelings unless he had some reason to. Sam thought about the circumstances. Sam knew that he only said something about telling him about what he wanted to say once Cas was possibly in danger. Sam thought about it for a moment. There was a distinct possibility that Dean was about to tell him that he loved Cas. That would certainly be interesting. He wondered if that was what Dean was going to tell him. It would make sense, wanting to tell someone that you love someone if the person had a chance of dying. Dean did know that Cas was definitely in trouble when he told Sam that he wanted to tell him something, so it made sense if he wanted to tell him. It would certainly make sense that Dean loved Cas. He always... well, you know, it just made sense to Sam. Once again, he had to bring up the staring contests. He arrived at the store smiling gently, vaguely hoping that Dean was in love with Cas. It really would be nice if they ended up getting together. Sam thought that Cas would probably end up being much happier if he and Dean were together. They would probably both be happier.

He got back to the hotel room with the case of beer in hand. As he arrived, he closed the door and looked towards Mels. Mels understood, nodded, and vanished as she glanced at Cas. Sam stared at Dean for a moment before he looked up at Sam. Dean was still blushing lightly. Sam smiled comfortingly, and handed him the beers. "So?"

It took a couple minutes. Dean drank, and Sam watched him. Finally Sam tried to coax Dean to telling him whatever it was that he wanted to tell him, "Dean? I think that you're probably drunk enough. It's fine. You can- you can tell me whatever you wanted to tell me." Dean sighed, as if he'd hoped that Sam had forgotten about his near-confession. "Yeah." Dean continued to stare at the TV. Sam turned it off sitting in front of him, staring Dean in the eye. "What is it Dean?" Dean stared down at the bottle in his hand, picking at the label, "I think... I think I might be a little bit in love with Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." Sam leaned back. He sounded totally calm, but internally he was freaking out. Dean stared at him, "Okay? Okay? Seriously I say something like that and all that you have to say is 'okay'?" Suddenly Dean's face fell, and he looked down again, his voice got soft, "You had already guessed didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's really kind of obvious." Dean froze up, and Sam laughed at his fear, "Obvious to everyone but Cas. I know for a fact that he doesn't know about it. I'm fairly sure that Bobby knows though." Dean visible relaxed. He sighed. Sam just smiled, and left, sensing that Dean wanted to left alone. He grabbed his laptop on the way out, and walked down the stairs.

SamW42: Do you guys know if Chuck is on right now?

ChuckS: Yeah?

SamW42: Phone. Now.

ChuckS: Dean?

SamW42: Um, YES!

Gabrielfan1: What's goin' on guys?

But Sam didn't respond, he snapped his laptop shut as his phone started to ring. He picked up before the first ring could end,

"Chuck? Did what I think just happened just happen?"

"I think so. Dean. Just... Holy crap?" The slight fear in Chuck's voice made Sam laugh, "Yeah." He started laughing even harder, "Oh my God. This is seriously like bad writing. I'm here stuck in the middle..."

"What? What do you mean stuck in the..." Realization dawned on Chuck, "Oh. My. God. Oh my God. Shit! What the HELL? Cas... you know? When? I didn't see this in a vision! Tell me! Tell me now!" Sam started laughing harder, so he almost couldn't speak. He finally got it out, "Remember with the Jinn that was possessed by a demon?" He didn't wait for Chuck to respond, "There, in the bar. That's why I left. I asked him if he liked my brother, he responded all 'Of course I do', I told him that he didn't understand, he said that he did but he was pretending that he didn't to avoid an awkward situation, I persisted... and he just said, 'yeah', in this soft voice after a really long, and awkward pause." Chuck didn't say anything for a while. "What are you going to do?" Sam stopped laughing, sitting down on the hard, scratchy couch that was in the lobby of the hotel. He thought for a while before giving Chuck his answer. "I don't know. Get them together?"

"I guess that that's all that you really can do. I presume that you've told them both that you won't tell anyone?" Sam scoffed, "Course I did. They wouldn't have told me if I didn't. And they'd both kill me if I did tell anyone. So if there's any questions, you saw the bar scene in a vision."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Listen I've got to go now. Unfortunately I can't live off of beer and microwaved frozen food forever. Gotta go to the store." There was a click on the line as Chuck hung up.

Sam just stood in the middle of the lobby for a couple of minutes, not sure of what to do before the receptionist asked him what he was doing, "Oh, uh... just talking to a friend. Sorry, I'll move." He left the lobby, going on a walk around the block to sort out his thoughts. As he was walking, he vaguely wondered if he should tell Bobby. He knew that Bobby probably knew about Dean. Very, very good chance that he'd figured out about Cas... but Sam knew that it wasn't something that you tell other people about, whether they've already figured it out already or not. On the other hand, Bobby was Bobby, and if the end justifies the means... Sam figured that at some point Dean and Cas were going to get together, but how was the big, gaping hole right in the middle of it. Sam could safely assume that Bobby would want to know about it if Sam knew that his brother was in love with his guardian angel. Sam smiled at thinking about what Bobby's reaction would be. He would probably say something about 'disgustingly romantic' or sickeningly adorable', because Sam knew Bobby. He could trust that Bobby wouldn't tell Dean that Sam told him, and even if Dean did figure out that Bobby knew, Bobby would probably still protect Sam by saying that 'he'd figured it out all on his own, idgit.'. On the other hand it was just wrong. He knew that that really wasn't logical, but he knew that he just shouldn't tell anyone about it.

By the time that Sam got around the block, and back to the hotel, he'd decided not to tell Bobby. He wouldn't outright tell him, but if Bobby were to ask him about it, then he wouldn't lie to him. If Bobby asked him about Dean, Sam would tell him about Dean's drunken confessions. He pressed the button on the elevator to get back up to the room, checking the time on his phone. It let him know that around an hour had passed since Sam had left the room, which should've been more than enough time to sort through his feelings and what he'd told Sam. It was halfway up the elevator when Sam's phone rang, the caller ID told him that it was Chuck, "Hey Chuck, what is-?" Chuck didn't let Sam finish his sentence before pretty much shouting into his ear, "He's gonna be okay. He's gonna wake up, and he's gonna be fine!" Sam laughed. Sam just laughed. He knew it sounded cliché, but he felt like a load had been taken off of his back. It almost felt like he was floating, "Thanks, Chuck. No, really, thank you." He hung up, urging the elevator to go faster so that he could tell Dean the news.

When Dean answered the door from Sam's insistent knocking, he saw Sam's grin. He knew that either some news came in, or Sam was going to start teasing him. His fears were washed away when Sam told him "Chuck called, Cas is going to be fine. He said that he'll wake up, and everything is going to be fine." Dean was never going to admit how relieved he was when Sam told him those two short sentences. Nope, never going to tell anyone. Sam pulled out his phone to tell Mels about it, pulling the paper that Cas had written the phone number on closer so that he could read it properly. 227-263-3326. Mels picked up nearly immediately again, and Sam didn't let her say anything before launching into his speech, "It's Sam, I got a call from Chuck, you know, the prophet, and he told me that he had a vision, and that Cas is going to wake up. Cas'll be fine." There was the familiar whooshing of Angel wings, followed by a grinning Mels. "Oh, thank our Father!" She started to laugh with relief. "A wound from an Angel blade for an Angel is a serious thing. You really don't know how unlikely it was that he was going to survive that. I wasn't ready to take on a garrison, being his second in command and all. Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it." Sam could see where she was a good person to take over if something happened to Cas. He'd seen her in an emergency, and she'd always been calm and relaxed, and now he could see where she would be someone that people would want her to be their leader. She seemed like a nice person. And he was happy. He was happy for Mels, he was happy for Cas, but most of all he was happy for Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a couple days, but Cas did eventually wake up, just as Chuck said that he would. Dean had been positively ecstatic when he did wake up, because Sam was sure that he'd been housing some concerns that Cas actually wouldn't wake up, that Chuck had been lying, or tricking them. Which was kind of stupid, but really, Sam wasn't one to talk. When Cas had first woken up, Sam had once again felt the clichéd load drop off of his back, and he knew that the same had happened for Dean, except ten-fold.

And slowly Cas recovered, gaining more and more strength as each day passed. Dean stayed by his side constantly, leaving Sam to go to the store and get food (they'd decided that if they were going to be staying at that hotel for several weeks, then they might as well get food that they would prepare themselves, and not fast food every day. Although in those first couple of days, when they weren't sure whether he was going to be okay, they did order pizza a couple of times (Sam would wait outside of the door so that the pizza delivery guy wouldn't see a dying angel spread out on the covers of one of the beds)). But there was one time, after Cas had basically fully recovered that Cas had insisted that he go to the grocery story, because he was sick and tired of walking around the hotel room all day, with absolutely nothing to do. Dean (of course) offered to go with him.

They'd gotten the grocery list from Sam ("No, Sam! We don't need to bring a physical list, I'll remember what we need! I can remember a short list for ten minutes!"), and headed out to the Impala to drive the couple miles to get to the nearest store. "Dean" Cas had suddenly said around halfway to the store.

"What? Are you in pain, we can go back-"

"No Dean, I feel fine, I'm not in any pain. I just wanted to know..." He paused for a moment, and Dean's heart quickened as thoughts raced through his head, Oh God, he figured it out. He figured it out and now he's just going to turn me down.

"I just wanted to know why you're so... concerned about me. Chuck said that I would be fine, but you still seem considerably worried. I would still be fine if you acted just as you would if I hadn't been stabbed."

"Oh." Well that wasn't what Dean had been expecting. He started to laugh, and Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "I see nothing funny about this situation, Dean."

"No, Cas, it's just... I worry about you because..." Dean paused for a second, gathering his thoughts, "you're my friend. That's what friends do, Cas. We watch out for each other, and when your friend is hurt you worry about them. Mels said that you had a very good chance of dying. I... don't want you to die Cas. You're a good friend. My best friend. Nah, you're family. Yeah." Cas looked at him, almost in awe, and Dean tried to ignore it, by instead watching the road.

They'd arrived to the store, and it seemed that Cas was still thinking about Dean's family comment, even though Dean was trying to forget it. He didn't want to think about it. God, no not like that. He kept thinking. Not family like that. Family doesn't end in blood. That's all I meant. I wasn't thinking ANYTHING else. Family doesn't end in blood. It's not like we're gonna get married or anything... Family doesn't end in blood. Family doesn't end in blood. Family doesn't end in blood, family doesn't end in blood family doesn't end in blood family doesn'tendinbloodfamilydoesn'tendinbloodfamily... He went on in his head for a while more, before he noticed that Cas had asked him something.

"What did you say, Cas? Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"I asked if you were planning on actually getting things, or whether you were just going to walk around the store pushing that cart." Dean's ears went red, "Yeah, course. I just... didn't see anything that we need yet."

"We just passed the bread. Didn't Sam say that we needed bread?" Now Dean full out flushed, and Cas had stared to smirk. Dean had the urge to yell at him, but suppressed it. He would've yelled if it had been Sam. Not that that meant anything. Just that Sam and him were brothers, so he could yell at him without Sam actually caring. Plus Cas didn't really know that Dean wasn't really angry at him, just angry with himself for doing something so stupid.

They finally went through the store, and got everything on Sam's shopping list (they hoped. It had actually mostly been Cas that reminded Dean what was on the list and what wasn't ("No, Dean, pie wasn't on the shopping list. Yes I'm sure. I memorized the list Dean. You're not getting the pie Dean. You don't need the pie. No, no really, you don't need pie Dean. I know what humans need to survive; pie is not one of those things.") Cas had only been able to convince him not to get pie because Cas was Cas... so...

Checking out had been interesting though. Dean had been putting things on the counter,

"Dean, that's pie." Dean had looked up, staring guiltily at Cas, "No, that's not pie... it just... looks a lot like pie..." Dean's argument was weak, and Dean knew it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Cas, It's really not- wait a minute, is that- No- look at that over there Cas." Cas turned, sighing, "You're avoiding the question, Dean."

"That's salad in a bag. They put a salad in a bag. I don't believe it." Cas turned back around, grabbing the pie out of the woman's hands at the checkout counter. "Sam told me not to let you get pie Dean. You've been living off of pie for the past two days. You need other things to eat, Dean. You're going to die of a heart attack if you keep eating pie for your diet." Dean snorted, "I'm not gonna die cause of a heart attack..." The rest of the sentence, the 'I'm gonna get killed by some sort of supernatural creature.', was implied. Obviously though, Dean wasn't able to say that bit in front of the lady at the checkout. Cas handed the pie to the person behind them in line, asking them (very politely) to keep it away from Dean. They did it of course, with Cas being Cas, no one could resist his puppy eyes.

Even after they got to the car, Dean was still grumbling about not getting his pie. He grumbled about it all the way back to the hotel, all the way back to their room, and started grumbling heatedly to Sam about it once they got back. Dean might not have appeared to be happy, but inside he was shining. That seemed to be the aftereffect of Cas waking up that hadn't quite seemed to wear off yet. Or maybe that was just an aftereffect of being around Cas. Dean didn't really know, nor did he care. He wasn't planning on letting that Angel out of his sight for a while, not until the scar on his stomach had gone away completely. Or at least until Cas stopped wincing when he stopped wincing every time he stood up. And even though Cas was in pain, he was happy. He couldn't be sure why really. Maybe it had been the comment about family. Cas was family to Dean. And Sam was happy because Dean was happy. For the first time in a while now, they were all happy. Team Free Will was happy.


End file.
